


(When You're) Sleeping Next to Me

by orphan_account



Series: Don't Sex the Alchemist! [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fuhrer Roy Mustang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newly appointed Fuhrer Mustang wakes up to an armful of his sleepy, horny husband in their (also) new estate.





	(When You're) Sleeping Next to Me

When Roy woke, it was to the warm, pleasant sensation of his lover in his arms, head buried into his chest, thick legs wrapped around one of his own. Golden hair spilled over his shoulder, the young man breathing heavily as he rutted up against him in his sleep.

For a moment, Roy merely watched; then, he chuckled, sliding a hand up his spine soft as a feather to toy with the ends of Edward’s hair. Ed shuddered at the sensation, pressing his shoulders back and his hips forward before he curled further into Roy’s chest, the crown of his scalp pressing directly over Roy’s heart.

Despite the soft _pitter patter_ of rain, brilliant morning light shone in through the window above the sofa upon which they laid. With Roy as the new Fuhrer of Amestris, they’d been forced to take initiative and finally bought a property out of their not-so-little apartment in a guarded location; hidden from public eye, the estate was a luxury cabin more so than anything else, hidden deep in the forest a little beyond but mostly between Resembool and Rush Valley.

Even if stylistically antiquated, it’s structure and available technologies were modern. Though an admittedly far-off retreat from their usual stay in Central, both Roy and Ed had found it to more than satisfy their individual tastes and needs.

Now, all that was left for the happy couple was unpacking, which they’d been offered assistance with by many guards, though had inarguably denied each time.

Roy tightened his arms around Edward, pulling him further into his chest. Shaky hips stuttered; there it was, a breathy moan huffed just beneath his jaw.

With warmth blooming in his chest, Roy stretched his neck out, placing a soft, quick peck of a kiss on Ed’s nose. It wrinkled in response, and he had to stifle his rising laugh; even in sleep, Edward’s mock endearing responses never changed.

Bleary golden eyes fluttered slowly open; molten honey still not quite awake enough to process anything, let alone exude Edward’s usual blaring vigor.

Ed ground himself against Roy’s leg one last time, the movement dragging, and that finally did him in. He cried out softly into Roy’s throat as he came, jerking in Roy’s arms.

Both took a moment to just lay there, Roy contemplating as Edward recovered.

Finally, he quietly teased, “Someone sure is excitable this morning.”

Ed pushed away, nearly falling off of the couch in the process, flailing his left arm about over the edge for a moment before Roy pulled him back in.

“Shaddup,” he groaned through a yawn.

One by one, he stretched out his limbs, each brushing against Roy’s own as he adjusted his position to lay more comfortably beside him. His eyes fell closed again.

Roy smiled, placing another kiss on his forehead.

 

_You’re so_

_fucking_

_precious_

_when you’re_

_sleeping next to me._


End file.
